


You are my everything

by canned_pineapple_3030



Category: KimCop - Fandom, bkpp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canned_pineapple_3030/pseuds/canned_pineapple_3030
Summary: 主kimcop，副bkpp，架空阿金视角 有少奶奶×pp线，雷者慎点只是想把自己脑洞里的故事写下来~写了一半。。。tbchope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Billkin/ppkrit, kimmon/copter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You are my everything

** Chap.1 **

曼漂的第三个月零14天，Kimmon终于给自己找了一份酒吧调酒师的工作。酒吧在诗大附近，藏在密密麻麻的小摊后面，生意冷冷清清，来的也大多是附近的学生。

小孩子没那么讲究，酒洒了也没关系吧，Kimmon心里想。

新手调酒师Kimmon倒是没想到，第二天就失手了。

那天吧台边来了一个学生模样的男孩子，个子不是很高，皮肤白白的，大大的眼睛配上略微朝上的眼角，表情像一只炸毛的小猫。

“要一杯橙汁”，小猫眼侧着身子往吧台边一坐，目光却望着吧台旁边驻唱的角落。

“来都来了不喝点酒吗？给你摇一杯呀。Mojito？Martini？”小猫眼始终没看自己一眼，Kimmon心里有点不爽。

“你是新来的吗？我都说了，要橙汁！橙汁！”小猫眼终于回看了Kimmon一眼，口气有点愤愤然，“今天Billkin来吗？”

“啊是的，我昨天刚来，我叫Kimmon，以后多来玩啊~”成功引起小猫眼注意的Kimmon不禁得意了起来，“橙汁要加点什么吗？兑一点气泡水还是加冰呢？”

“我都说了，橙汁，橙汁！什么都不要加！你好烦啊！”小猫眼瞪了Kimmon一眼，Kimmon隐约觉得他头发都竖起来了。“问你话呢，Billkin今天来不来？”

“啊，你说那个驻唱的啊。听领班说他感冒嗓子哑了，今天不来了呢。”Kimmon倒了一杯橙汁递给小猫眼，“你的橙汁，小朋友。”

“谁是小朋友啊！”小猫眼又抛来一个眼神杀，一把夺过Kimmon手里的橙汁，打了Kimmon一个措手不及。

Kimmon来不及松手，橙汁华丽丽的洒到了小猫眼的白衬衫上。

“啊，对不起对不起。”没想到第二天就洒了饮料，这工作还保不保得住啊。Kimmon赶紧递上了干净的毛巾，现在只求小猫眼不要生气去领班那告状就好。“快擦一擦，真的对不起，你喝点什么，我请。”

“都这样了还喝什么啊！回家了！”凶巴巴的小猫眼突然泄了气，Kimmon彷佛看到了小猫眼的头发竖了起来，又垂了下去。看小猫眼转身要走，Kimmon有点急了，“那我明天请你喝啊！”

“哼……”小猫眼一甩手，回家了。

还好没跟领班告状，Kimmon悬着的心也算是放下了。

** Chap.2 **

自从那晚小猫眼问起Billkin之后，Kimmon总是无意间会多关注一下这个酒吧驻唱。Billkin好像是法政大的学生，每天晚上开着自家的豪车过来上班。这么有钱还出来卖什么唱啊，Kimmon问过Billkin。“因为热爱。”，Billkin闪着他亮亮的小狗眼跟Kimmon说。

倒是挺会装逼。

橙汁事件之后好几天小猫眼都没来。酒吧冷冷清清没什么客人，不出几天Kimmon就把几个常客都摸清楚了。Tae和Tee好像是一对，还有一个圆脸的男孩子Bas总和他俩一起。Pink和Manao几个女孩子总是叽叽喳喳的，每次来都要跟Kimmon没话找话聊。从小到大迷妹见得多了，Kimmon倒是习惯了，每次都嘻嘻哈哈的糊弄过去。

哦对，还有一个叫pp的男孩子，看起来是Billkin的朋友，只在Billkin来的时候才出现。pp每次都点一杯Gibson，然后被Gibson里的洋葱辣得泪珠子沾在长睫毛上一闪一闪的。

这样持续了好几天，Kimmon终于看不下去，递了一张面纸给pp，“要不要调一杯不放洋葱的？年轻人里爱喝Gibson的不多啊。”

“有心事的人才喝。”pp抬起头，长睫毛一闪一闪的，“谢谢你，不用了。”

不得不说，长得挺好看的。

“橙汁！……怎么又是你？”

Kimmon看pp的睫毛看得正发愣呢，突然一个脆脆的声音插了进来。Kimmon愣了愣，“啊，小朋友，你来了啊。你的橙汁，我请你啊。”

“什么小朋友，我叫Copter。今天别洒了啊。”穿白衬衫的小猫眼男孩很熟练地往吧台边一坐。

“好好好，ter。”Kimmon正认认真真地倒橙汁呢，随口应了一句。

“什么ter啊！！我叫Copter，C，O，P，T，E，R，Copter！”Copter气得跳了起来，整个上身都趴在了吧台上，大大的小猫眼瞪着Kimmon。坐在旁边的冷脸美人pp都噗的一声笑了出来。

“记住了记住了，Copter小朋友，你的橙汁。今天Billkin来了哦。”Kimmon小心翼翼的把橙汁递了过去，表情又好气又好笑。

站在不远处的舞台上的Billkin清了清嗓子。灯光变暗，音乐响起。Copter以最快的速度占领了Billkin面前第一排的位置。而pp安静地坐在吧台边，手里摇着那杯把他辣哭了的Gibson。

“You are my everything，我永远会为你等待”

Billkin的声音很安静，Copter听得很认真，而pp长长的睫毛似乎又一闪一闪了起来。

** Chap.3 **

“别人都和朋友来喝酒，你一个人来喝橙汁干嘛？”Copter来酒吧的次数多了，Kimmon也就和这个来酒吧喝橙汁的奇怪小孩熟络了起来。

“我来听歌啊，Billkin的歌好听。”Copter认认真真地回答，小猫眼里闪着光，“我也想做歌手，想跟Billkin一样写好听的歌，一样唱得好听。”

“唱歌挣钱不容易吧？”

“嗯……我想攒钱买个调音器，打好几份工呢。摩托车都被我卖了。”Copter不炸毛的时候讲话总是一字一句认认真真的，“所以你洒的橙汁，都是我的血汗钱换来的！”

“好好好……那今天我送你回家呀，补偿你。”Kimmon说完这句话就后悔了。仗着自己长得好看油嘴滑舌，长那么大都没尝过被拒绝的滋味，但Kimmon隐约觉得，Copter这奇怪小孩的话拒绝自己也不奇怪。

“你说的哦，可别后悔了！”事实证明Kimmon的担心有点多余，Copter不仅没拒绝自己还开心得笑了起来，白白的脸上挤出两个大大的酒窝，看起来很好捏的样子。

事实上第二天Kimmon睡到下午上班差点迟到的时候，还是有那么一丁点后悔的。

下班已经是深夜，两个人又是去诗大的夜市吃了夜宵喝了奶茶。也不知是老板把咖啡混进了奶茶里还是咖啡因摄入过度，大晚上Copter嗨得不行拉着Kimmon去河边的公园要给Kimmon唱自己写的歌。最后以Copter嗨过头困得差点在Kimmon的摩托车后座上睡着而告终。

天都蒙蒙亮了的时候，Kimmon的摩托总算抵达了Copter楼下。Copter困得迷迷糊糊的眼睛眯成一条缝。“起来了啦，是要我抱你上去吗？”Kimmon摇摇Copter。后座上的男孩困得软绵绵的像只小猫。“不要……唔……几点了，早上还有课。”

“5点多了,我打电话叫你起床呀？我还没你电话呢。”

“嗯？唔……不好，不告诉你。”睡眼惺忪的Copter花了两秒钟才反应过来，脑袋摇得像个拨浪鼓。

“为什么不肯告诉我？”

“不告诉就是不告诉……嗯……要保密。”

“那起不来怎么办？”

“不要你管。”

“那，那我哪天找不到你了怎么办？”

“……不会的，怎么会呢。”半睡半醒的Copter抬起头，眯缝成一条线的小猫眼傻乎乎地看着Kimmon，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇微微的嘟了起来，“走了哦，明天见。”

很久之后Kimmon想起那一刻，还是很后悔自己没有亲上去。

** Chap.4 **

“你说，pp会喜欢什么样的人啊？”那天一如往常的，Copter坐在吧台边咬着橙汁的吸管，表情神叨叨的冷不丁抛给了Kimmon这么一个问题。

Kimmon愣了一下，竟不知道这话该怎么接。

那天嗨了一晚上之后Copter来酒吧的频率更高了，Billkin不在的时候也会来喝橙汁。Kimmon总觉得过意不去，每次都悄悄把他的橙汁记到自己账上。

“P，再来一杯Marguerite~哇，小朋友又来找车夫啦？”Pink甩着她新烫的大波浪头发，口气有点阴阳怪气。Copter一来Kimmon就一直和Copter说话，Pink和Manao她们几个都找不到机会和Kimmon搭话了。

“什么车夫啊~Pink妹妹你们人太多啦，我的小破摩托载不过来的。”Kimmon给酒杯插上一片柠檬，把Marguerite推给Pink，再送上一个充满歉意的标准笑容，“Pink妹妹今天也玩的开心点哦。”

“喂喂喂你不送我了吗？”坐一旁的Copter的头发又竖了起来，“为什么啊不带这样的。”

Pink小声哼了一下没再搭理这两个人，转身看向安静坐在一旁的pp，“这还有个等车夫的呢~”

pp本来安安静静的望着舞台，回头看了Pink一眼。“不是啦，我和Billkin回家顺路。”

“什么顺路，来也是一起来的吧~”没有什么可以阻挡女孩子们八卦的热情，喝着酒的Manao她们眼神都看了过来。

pp没解释什么，只是笑了笑，甜甜的，脸都皱到一起去了。

“喂，小朋友，你的橙汁。”Copter一边咬着吸管一边喝着橙汁，怔怔地看着pp，杯子里的橙汁没有了都没发现。被Kimmon喊了一声，Copter才回过神来。“谢谢你哦，P~”Copter学着Pink的腔调，Kimmon气得差点把橙汁收回来。

坐在旁边的pp大概是偷听到了Copter说话，笑得肩膀一耸一耸的。

“你说，他是不是真的喜欢Billkin啊。”Copter小声问Kimmon，眼神还没有从pp那里收回来。

** Chap.5 **

pp以为自己习惯了Gibson的味道，没想到最近又被辣得眼泪哗啦啦的。也不知道是不是那个酒保洋葱放多了。

“嗨！今天又遇到你了。”坐在旁边的白衬衣男生今天又来搭话了。“这是什么酒啊?看你每天都喝。哇哦~好辣，你喜欢洋葱吗？”白衬衣男孩被pp的Gibson辣得，揉了揉眼睛。

pp看他努力跟自己搭话的样子，感觉不接话不大礼貌，笑了笑回了一句，“Gibson呀，你要尝一口吗？”白衬衣男孩挥挥手：“不了不了，我不喝酒。听Kimmon说你是有心事才喝这个。”

Kimmon? 哦，那个酒保啊。“他啊，怎么连这个都告诉你。”好像也没什么好聊的，pp回了一个礼貌的微笑，回过头去继续等Billkin的演出了。

“你和Billkin认识吗？我看你们每天都一起来。我特别喜欢Billkin的歌！我为了他的歌才每天来的。”pp发现白衬衣男孩似乎没有放弃和自己搭话。他看起来特别认真的样子，讲话一字一句的，小猫一样的眼睛闪闪的，看着自己。

“你这是听Pink瞎说的吧。”pp回过头看着他笑笑，弯眼睛笑成了一个月牙儿，“我和Billkin是认识啦，以前补习班的同学。”

“哇，那他那时候就喜欢音乐了吗？你呢你呢，也是搞音乐的吗？哦对我还不知道你叫什么呢。”看pp多搭理自己了几句，白衬衣男孩看起来很高兴的样子。

“我叫pp，你呢。”

“Copter！我是旁边诗大的学生，平时有空也会自己写写歌。”白衬衣男孩的开心都要从他的眼睛里溢出来了，“一会儿表演结束了以后，有没有空呀，带你去逛逛外面的夜市呀！”

pp倒是被他的快乐感染了，来了兴致，“好啊，我一会儿跟Billkin说一声，今天就不搭他的顺风车回家了。”“好啊好啊，我们先加个line呗。”白衬衫男孩掏出了手机。

加完了line好友，Copter笑眯眯的在pp旁边坐下，两只手捧着橙汁咬起了吸管。pp抬头，隐约看见不远处的Kimmon一个眼神甩了过来。

** Chap.6 **

Kimmon的摩托上总是挂着两个头盔。另一个好几天没用过了，上面积起了薄薄的一层灰。

好几天没看见Copter了。Kimmon不想承认，但心里隐约有些空落落的。

也不知道他和pp怎么样了。

“P~来一起喝一杯吗？”Pink摇着她的大波浪卷头发，朝吧台走了过来，“别说你忙，你的小跟班这几天不在，我看你站着发呆也没什么事呢。”

Kimmon愣了愣，摆出了招牌微笑，“Pink妹妹都这么说了我能不去吗？”

Pink一直对自己这么主动，不试一下怎么知道合不合适呢。

有的事，总是要翻篇的。

女孩们叽叽喳喳的似乎在讨论什么八卦，Manao看见Kimmon酸溜溜地来了一句：“呀，今天什么风把我们的大帅哥吹来了呀？”然后又回到了八卦话题上。

“诶诶你们知道吗？”Manao神神秘秘地说，“我前几天看见pp和Copter在逛夜市耶。我以前就发现Copter老盯着pp看，他俩肯定有问题。”

“哇哦……”女孩子们瞬间沸腾了起来。“可我以前一直以为pp和Billkin的，还是说他俩……掰了啊。”

“哇那正好可以乘虚而入了！”“还是说先有人插足然后……”女孩们你一嘴我一嘴的，脑补出了一场狗血大戏。

“怎么可能！”Pink往Kimmon身边一坐，甩了甩她的长头发，“昨天我去百丽宫吃日料，还看见pp和Billkin了。你们猜怎么着，pp在喂Billkin吃东西耶。”

“哇哦……那看来还是青梅竹马厉害！怪不得好几天没看见Copter了，原来是失恋了啊！”女孩子们又沸腾了起来，连一旁的Taetee他们都回过头来看。

“什么呀，说不定人家只是朋友呢。”Kimmon插了一句嘴，脸上依然挂着微笑，脑海里却浮现出那个加到pp的line之后笑得甜甜的Copter的脸。

似乎一切都被串联了起来。

“P~你发什么呆呢？”Kimmon正出神，耳边又传来了Pink甜甜的声音，“今天下班了送我回家好吗？”Kimmon回过神来，Pink坐在旁边睁着大大的眼睛看着自己，粉粉的嘴微微嘟着。

“今天就不送Pink妹妹啦，一会还有事。妹妹明天再来玩呀。”Kimmon带着歉意看着Pink。

Pink真的很漂亮。

可是今晚Kimmon想去找另一个人。

** Chap.7 **

Kimmon也不知道自己在Copter家楼下站了多久。手不自觉地伸进裤袋想掏烟盒，打开却是空空如也。树丛里隐约传来虫鸣声，时间像静止一样。Kimmon来回踱着步，月光下瘦瘦长长的影子被拉长又一点点缩短。

远处白色的小小身影走近。Kimmon发现的时候Copter已经转身要进门。

“Copter！”

白衬衫的男孩没有理会，加快了步子匆匆地拐进楼梯。Kimmon在后面一路追都追不上，留给他的只有一个小小的白色背影和一扇关上的门。

“Copter！你开门啊。”门外的Kimmon一个劲地敲着门，门里只有一片安静。“Copter？你还好吗？”

Kimmon不知道自己在门外站了多久。猝不及防的，门突然开了。

突然打开的门让Kimmon差点重心不稳，一个踉跄。眼前，白衬衫的男孩站在门口，眼角有点湿，大大的小猫眼忽闪忽闪的，委屈得连头发都软绵绵地塌着了。

“Copter……别哭呀。”

Copter没说什么，只是把头靠在Kimmon的肩上，呜呜咽咽的也不知道在说什么。

“好了好了。我都知道了啦……不哭不哭。”

男孩软软的头发传来甜甜的橙子味道，Kimmon转头能看到男孩脸上柔软而细密的绒毛。耳边是男孩轻柔的呼吸声，在这个安静的夜晚一喘一息都被放大，像小猫轻柔的爪子轻轻的撩拨着，诱惑着Kimmon。

Kimmon忍不住把嘴凑到男孩的耳边。……不行，趁人之危不好。Kimmon心里有个声音说到。凑过去的嘴又收了回来。

Copter似乎意识到了什么，抬起靠在Kimmon肩上的头，小猫眼哭得红红的，直直地看着Kimmon。

等Kimmon回过神来，嘴已经被Copter的唇覆住。男孩的吻谈不上什么技巧，直白又热烈。Kimmon的理智被Copter突如其来的吻弄得掉了线，一个绵长的吻回应了过去。

如果他现在需要的是一个安慰，那也就谈不上什么趁人之危了吧。

** Chap.8 **

第二天Kimmon就后悔了。

Copter躺在旁边，头发软绵绵地塌着，带着甜甜的橙子味的呼吸此起彼伏的。

昨晚的事情变得顺理成章。所有的理智和防备随着解开的扣子散落一地，褶皱和沟壑都嵌在一起。Copter的眼神有些失焦，白白的脸上亮闪闪的，挂着的不知道是刚才的泪痕还是汗珠。

想到身下的人心里想的大概率并不是自己，Kimmon心里有点酸酸的难受。奇怪的占有欲涌了上来，至少现在拥有过也是好的吧……想到这，Kimmon不禁更用力了。Copter像只小猫，呜呜呜的发出听不清的软绵绵的声音。

这种时候都很可爱呢……Copter呜呜咽咽的声音越来越大，Kimmon忍不住又亲了上去，舌尖轻轻地纠缠到一起，再一点点地探向深处，用一个湿湿的长长的吻结束了疯狂的一晚。

身旁Copter还在睡，不知道梦到了什么笑得甜甜的，脸上挤出两个大大的酒窝。清晨的阳光打在他白白的脸上，一根根软软的绒毛都看得很清楚。

Kimmon忍不住又吻了上去，用舌尖轻轻撬开Copter的嘴，手指轻轻的拨弄着他微微泛红的耳根。Copter被他弄醒了，但也没有说什么，只是闭上了眼睛由着Kimmon摆布着，两只手捧着Kimmon的后脑勺，手指紧紧地扣进了Kimmon乌黑的头发里。

床吱吱嘎嘎的，汗水又一次交织在了一起。

Copter趴在Kimmon身上，急促的呼吸一点点平缓下来。

Pillow talk该说些什么呢。理智重新回归，Kimmon心里更多的是后悔。

明明知道他喜欢的不是自己。

“Copter……”

“嗯？”Copter软绵绵地趴在Kimmon肩上。

“你说……我们还能做朋友吗？”Kimmon小心翼翼地问。

“所以你来找我，就是为了这个吗？”Copter突然抬头，大大的眼睛看着Kimmon，眼神很复杂，Kimmon也不知道他在想什么。

“Copter，你听我说，其实……”Kimmon一时慌了神，不知道自己该从哪里讲起。说自己其实早就喜欢上他了，说自己其实很难过他喜欢的不是自己，还是说希望他不要为了失恋难过，说自己会一直陪在他身边的。

“别说了，就这样吧。”Copter转身把头别了过去，“你想走的时候就走吧，我就不送你了。”

想说的话到了嘴边，又生生地被咽了回去。“……对不起。”

**Author's Note:**

> 嗷嗷嗷~阿金实在太适合渣攻形象了！！  
> 电灯胆PTSD，这次不能只有少奶奶一个人挨虐:(  
> 后面的故事其实还在想(小声)特别是bkpp线...  
> 希望脑洞里的孩子们都能有个好的结局吧(^^)


End file.
